This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing pet feed, and more particularly to apparatus for automatically dispensing pet feed at regular intervals over a predetermined time span.
It is frequently necessary to leave a pet unattended, such as for a full day and late into the evening or overnight, or even over a weekend. The usual practice is to have a friend or neighbor look in on the pet and dispense feed at the proper time or at regular intervals. It would be desirable to have an automatic system for dispensing pet feed at predetermined intervals.